Max McGee
Overton, Texas | died = October 20, 2007 (age 75) | college= Tulane | draft= 1954 / Round: 5 / Pick: 51 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Max McGee (July 16, 1932 - October 20, 2007) was a wide receiver who played for the Green Bay Packers from 1954, 1957-67. He served as the team's punter during a few years of his career. McGee may be best known for his performance during the first Super Bowl game. Prior to his NFL career, he played college football at Tulane for the Green Wave. He was selected by the Packers in the fifth round of the 1954 NFL Draft. He played his high school football in White Oak, Texas. McGee was the first player in high school football history ever to rush for over 3,000 yards in a single season. He rushed for 3,048 his senior year as a White Oak Roughneck in 1949; it would take another 20 years before a High School player would throw the ball for over 3,000 yards in a single season. McGee died October 20, 2007 as a result from falling off a roof. Professional career Green Bay Packers In his rookie season, McGee led the NFL in punting yards while catching 36 passes for 614 yards and nine touchdowns. He missed the next two seasons to serve as a pilot in the U.S. Air Force, but returned to become the Packers' leading receiver from 1958-62. McGee was one of the few bright spots on the 1958 Packers team, which finished the season with a league-low 1-10-1 record, worst in Packers history. During that season, he led the NFL in yards per catch average (23.2), punting yards (2,716) and net yards average (36.0). After Vince Lombardi took over as the team's head coach in 1959, McGee helped the team to 6 NFL championship appearances, 5 NFL championship wins, and two Super Bowl titles during the remaining years of his career. He was a Pro Bowl selection during the 1961 season. Despite reductions in playing time due to injuries and age, McGee's final two seasons would be the ones for which his career is best remembered. In the 1966 season, McGee caught only four passes for 91 yards and a touchdown as the Packers recorded a 12-2 record and advanced to Super Bowl I against the Kansas City Chiefs. Because McGee didn't expect to play in the game, he violated his team's curfew policy and spent the night before the Super Bowl out on the town. The next morning, he told starting receiver Boyd Dowler, "I hope you don't get hurt. I'm not in very good shape," alluding to his hangover. http://www.barracudamagazine.com/mcgee.html Dowler went down with a separated shoulder on the Packers' second drive of the game, and McGee, who had to borrow a teammate's helmet because he had not brought his own out of the locker room, was put into the game. A few plays later, McGee made a one-handed reception of a pass from Bart Starr and ran 37 yards to score the first touchdown in Super Bowl history. By the end of the game, McGee had recorded seven receptions for 138 yards and two touchdowns, assisting Green Bay to a 35-10 victory. The following year in 1967, he recorded a 35-yard reception in the third quarter of Super Bowl II that set up a touchdown in the Packers 33-14 win over the Oakland Raiders. McGee retired shortly after the game. He finished his 12-season career with 345 receptions for 6,346 yards and 12 carries for 121 yards. He scored 51 touchdowns (50 receiving and 1 fumble recovery). On special teams, he punted 256 times for 10,647 yards, an average of 41.6 yards per punt, and returned 4 kickoffs for 69 yards. External links *Max McGee's football cards *http://www.maxpreps.com/FanPages/Content/Article.mxp/ArticleID-568b43ed-082c-4f20-b675-beac0a6cb177 Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers wide receivers Category:Green Bay Packers punters Category:Green Bay Packers Hall of Fame inductees Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl I champions Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl II champions Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players